Blood Scythe
by Greenking95
Summary: Set after Darksiders 2 Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys heres my Darksiders story! Enjoy, also check out my Fallout story on my page! Thank you!

Chapter 1

Death was walking around the corridors of the Charred Council temple. They chose not to redeem War after Death killed Absalom at the Tree Of Life, So Death had to think of something to spare War if their wrath. The pounding of horse hooves caking finding down the hall. "War.." Death said to himself as he started running to that direction. "Brother stop!" Death yelled as he tackled War off Ruin. "You can not go before the council. They'll surely kill you!" Death told War as he explained everything that happened during his mission to redeem War. "So Absalom was behind the corruption of the realms. Samael? What's of him? Is he alive?" War asked. "Yeah I spared him. His time to rule hell is coming soon. Satan is almost out of time to rule." Death said as the charred council boomed out **"WAR COME TO US NOW!** " All three of the heads shouted together. "War..Listen to me. I made a failsafe, I set up a portal to the Makers Realm. All I need to do now is open another portal you can get out of here. Now go!" Death said as he opened the portal with void walker and threw War threw it. Death went to open another portal to the makers realm to join War, when a unseen force grabbed him threw him into the Charred Council chamber. " **DEATH YOU HAVE DEFIED US FOR THE LAST TIME. YOU WILL SUFFER GREATLY.** " The three heads said. "I will..stop..you!" Death roared as he split his soul in two and his body turned to stone, the two halts of his soul quickly grabbed the stone carcass sprinted fast as they could to open a portal to anywhere to get out of that chamber.

The stone carcass shattered as Death emerged from it. Looking around at his surroundings. "Surprising. I'm at the Makers realm. Now time to find War." He said as he summoned Despair ran for the makers forge. When Death got there he saw Alya working on a blade of some sort. "Ah Death. What brings you here Horseman?" She asked as she worked on the weapon. "Alya I'm here looking for War. Have you by chance seen him?" Death asked as he watched Her brother, Valus. It always annoyed him how Valus wouldn't talk. "Valus! Always the talker." Death said sarcastically. Alya rolled her eyes as she finished her blade. "Yes I've seen the Red Rider, Pale one. He was at the Tri Stone earlier asking questions about this realm. I told him about our elder's sacrafice to help you get to the Tree Of Life awhile back. He said he would head there, I suggest you hurry you might find him." Alya said to Death as he sent Dust out to scout ahead for his brother. "Death Catch." Alya said as she threw a pistol at him. "A pistol?" Death asked as he examined it. It had a ivory handle with a black skull carved in it a blood red barrel with crosses embedded in it. "Yeah I made it after you left. It's the brother to Strifes guns. It's called Repentance. Here take this holster." She threw a black holster to death which he strapped across his chest. "Thank you Alya." Death said as he summoned Despair took off after War.

 **Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. I know it wasn't real long but I'll try to make the next chapter longer, only if I get reviews on this. I need inspiration! Read review please!**

 **Also I have a good idea for where this Fic is going, I promise you won't expect anything that happens as it nears the end. I don't think it will be longer than 10 chapters or so, but it might if it gets liked by you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dust have you found him?" Death asked as he rode despair to the tree of life. Dust started cawing to signify he did indeed find him. "Show me the way!" Death exclaimed as he spurred Despair even harder, encouraging him to go faster towards War's location. As Death got closer he felt someone following him. He turned around just in time to see a blue demon come charging at him with a Axe, which he threw at Death & missed. "Stupid creature!" Death yelled as he back flipped off his horse & twisted in the air, sending himself right for the demon who he proceeded to cut in half with his scythe. "Samael must be angry about the ass whooping he got." Death said as he grinned behind his mask. Death heard Despair let out a loud neigh when he turned around he saw a blue figure standing near his horse. "What the hell?" Death said as he ran towards the figure to see the ghost of the Elder Maker. "Elder?" Death asked as he watched him cautiously. "Hello Death. It's nice to see you again." The Elder said. Death just grunted at the comment. "I have no time for this shit elder. What do you want?" Death asked irritated. "I came to warn you, You really screwed up when you defied the Council, Death. War has already left this place & is at the tree of life-" "Then move!" Death roared as he swiped the ghost away & jumped on Despair. "Let's go, hurry!" he yelled as he got anxious. He had to stop War from,leaving without him at all costs.

When Death got to the Tree Of Life he saw a figure standing in front of it. "War?.." Death asked but got showed backwards by a unseen force. "Wrong, Pale rider." a voice said. "Crow,father.. Where's War old man!?" Death demanded as he pulled Repentance out & stuck the barrel to the old man's head. "He already left. But where to? I'll never tell you. Kin slayer!" crow father screamed. "Don't test me.." Death snarled as his eyes narrowed down at the short man." "Fine Death, He went to hell. Said something about looking for Samael." Crow father said. "Samael? Why would he go to him.."Death asked himself aloud. "Go & find out!" Crow father yelled as he pushed Death through the portal leading to hell.

"I swear i'll kill that old man...again." Death mumbled as he landed on the ground. He looked around to just find. Bunch of dead demons laying on the ground. "Someone was definitely here, that's for sure." Death stated as he ran for the iron door with a skull with horns on it. Right before he opened it, the door opened with 10 demons quickly coming out of it, Death killed them very quickly with a few swings of his blades. "Yep, they know I'm here now.." He thought as he ran in the direction of Samael's throne room. "Dust scout ahead & see if you can find that demon scum."Death said as Dust flew through a window leading to where Death needed to go. A few minutes later the bird picked Death on the shoulder letting him know that he can go. "Thank you friend." Death scratched Dust's neck before he went inside the throne room.

"Samael?!" Death yelled as he walked further into the room. "Hello Death." Lilith said behind him. "Get back wench." Death snarled as he put his hand on his hilts of the scythes. "Not so fast horseman." Samael said from behind Death. He grabbed him & tossed him across the room. "I'm not here to fight you. I'm looking for War. Where is he? I know he was here, tell me or I'll kill you!" Death yelled as he pulled out his scythes. Samael just smirked at Death & began to say something but that's when something came out of the shadows towards them.

 **There it is. Chapter 2! Where is War? What was in the shadows? Find out next Chapter. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: DecepticonQueen: I do too lol but that one was worth the wait to see what happens in this chapter!(:**

 **Chapter 3**

"Not so fast horseman..." Came a voice from behind Death. "A watcher? Why the hell are you here.." Death said as he watched the think figure come floating towards him & Samael. "I've been sent to come for you Death. The Council wants you back to pay for you're crimes. I have permission to use excessive force if need be." The watcher said with its eyes glowing. "You will die, Filth.!" Samael yelled as he charged the watcher with all his might & started beating his face into the ground. "Samael! That's enough. I'll take care of this scum, is the council the only reason your here?" Death asked as he rose his scythes. "Ye-Yes, I live only to serve them, horseman. You know this!" the watcher snarled. "What a pitiful existence." Death stated as he cut the watchers head off. "Well.. That was something." Lillith remarked. "Quite wench." Samael said. "Lets get down to it. Where is War. I know he's here Demon." Death said aggravated. "Ahh. War.. He helped me greatly when he was on earth. I would just simply kill you after you humiliated me in our fight. But I'll tell you where he is. I owe war that much." Samael said as he sat on his throne. "So, is he still in hell or not.!" Death yelled. "Yes.. He's in the very center of it." Samael said grinning. "The center?..Lucifer's territory? Why would he be there?" Death asked him self as he walked out of the throne room.

*Charred Council's Room*  
 **"It would seem Death is still on the hunt for War.." the left head said. "It would seem so. War is with Lucifer right now & The pale horseman is already on his way to Lucifer's domain." the right head said. "Then let him. When the time comes, WE will crush him." the center head finished the conversation.**

*Hell*  
Death was almost to Lucifer's when he got a feeling he was being watching, "Come out! I know you are out there!" Death demanded. "I see you got your mask back.. Horseman." A familiar voice cried out. "Vulgrim..How did you know about my predicament?" Death asked annoyed. "Oh ease up Death. We merchants talk." Vulgrim said sneering, "Leave me demon. I have business to attend to." Death said as he continued towards Lucifer's palace. "I know. Your looking for War. I already talked to him. You're sibling is indeed in there. Send him my regards." Vulgrim said as Death walked away.

After death made it to palace he opened the big doors & walked in. "Hmph. I'm surprised that he wasn't expecting me already.."Death said softly. "Who said I wasn't?" A voice came from a flight of stairs. "Where is he Lucifer."Death demanded as he saw Lucifer walking down the stairs in black battle armor. "Ahh the Reaper. Always a pleasure." Lucifer said, avoiding Deaths question. "Answer my question. Where is my brother!" Death yelled as he pulled out Repentance & shot Lucifer in the chest. The bullet did nothing to his body but left a baseball sized hole in his armor. "Death. You disappoint me."He said as he examined the hole. Death was getting annoyed. "War was here.. But now he's not. He's on a assignment for me." Lucifer said grinning. "What assignment?" Death asked gripping his Scythes. "He's going to kill...Samael." Lucifer said grinning.

 **There's chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews! Find out What happens next! Review,Favorite & Follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted anything lately, been pretty busy. But at any rate here's chapter 4. Enjoy(:**

 **DecepticonQueen: Yeah I know haha, hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 4

"Kill Samael? Why would you want him dead, better yet. Why would you have War do it?"Death asked. "Wouldn't want to star a unnecessary war." Lucifer said right before Death ran off to stop his brother.

"Trouble horseman?"Vulgrim asked as Death raced towards him. "You, you knew War was going to kill Samael?" Death asked with his hand on his pistol. "Yes. I did. I can't stand Samael so I want him gone also."Vulgrim snickered. "OPEN A WORMHOLE & SEND ME TO SAMAELS PALACE!" Death yelled as he rose his pistol to the demons head preparing to kill him. "What's in it for me?" He asked Death. "You continue to live!" Death yelled as he shot Vulgrim in the shoulder. "Next shot will be you're head!" The horseman remarked before Vulgrim opened a portal leading to Samael's palace... Death jumped from the portal onto the ground in front of the palace doors, which were open. "No..War. He's here." Death thought as he ran into the palace towards Samael's throne room.

As Death ran into the throne room, he came to a stop. "War stop this!" Death yelled as he saw War clashing with Samael. "Death? What are you doing here?!" War yelled as he swung Chaos eater at the demon, who dogged the swing. War kept coming at Samael with all his might, "Death.. You must stop War, before he kills him." Lilith said as she came from the shadows. Death ignored her & watched his hand glow purple with death grip. He reached out with it & grabbed war, Death threw his hand back, causing war to come flying towards him. "War. I said stop this nonsense. We got bigger problems than doing Lucifer's dirty work." Death said as he grabbed War's shoulder. "Hold him back Death Or I'll kill him!" Samael roared as he drew his sword. "You'll not lay a hand on him. I assure you that." Death said as he glared at him. "Leave now horseman." Samael said as He turned around to leave the room. "Lets go brother." Death said as he opened a portal with Voidwalker & walked through the portal with War.

As the two horseman emerged from the portal, War looked around. "The tree of life? Why here brother?" War asked still kinda annoyed that he was stopped from killing Samael. He never liked him that much. "Yes. We needed to leave Hell before things escalated. "I must ask you something. Why were you so determined to kill Samael?" Death asked his brother as they sat on a low branch. "Because Lucifer told me about something. A weapon." War stated as he stared off in the distance. "A weapon? What kind of weapon?" Death asked curious. "A weapon to kill our main enemy. The charred council."War said as his eyes met Death's. "That's interesting.." Death said as the Crow Father appeared. "Very interesting indeed Death." The old man said. "Do you know of such a weapon?"War asked as he stood up. "Yes... Its very powerful, it's called the Blood Scythe." The old man said, looking at Death.

 **There's chapter 4! Death finally caught up with War, Found out about a very powerful weapon? Next chapter is going to be very interesting. Also, I think this will end in the next couple chapters. I enjoy writing it but there's only so many elements in Darksiders to throw in. If you would like to see a sequel eventually let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy chapter 5!**

 **Chapter 5**

"Blood Scythe? Where is it located?" War asked the Crow Father. "For that answer, I require an item. Both of you must go & acquire it." The old man said as he crossed his arms. "What item?" Death asked. "A horn...from Vulgrims head." Crow father said as he grinned Vulgrim's horn huh.. why would you want that?" Death asked curious. "Just want that filthy vermin to be in pain. I greatly despise him." Crow Father said. As the two horsemen looked at each other. "Death you go, I'll stay here." War said as he stared at the Tree Of Life. "No. You are coming with me." Death firmly stated as he watched War drift off. "Fine, let's go." War replied as Death opened a portal to one of Vulgrim's shops.

As the two horsemen walked put of the portal they looked around at their surroundings. "Vulgrim sure likes the view." Death said sarcastically as they surveyed the wasteland they was in. "Death I must ask you. After you killed Absalom again, Who do you bring back? Man kind or the nephilim?" War asked as they walked around for a bit, searching for Vulgrim. "I'll tell you later. We got prying ears." Death stated as he felt Vulgrim following them. "Ahh damn Death. Don't stop on my account." VULGRIM said grinning. "Enough with the small talk demon. You know why we're here probably." War said as he took out Chaoseater. "You're right. I knew as soon as you landed here. But...you'll not get it!" Vulgrim snarled as he thrust his arm forward black energy came flying towards Death, sending him flying back a few feet. "Filthy demon. You dare?!" War yelled as he swung chaoseater at Vulgrims head, barely missing it as the demon got out of the way and produced two scimitars out of thin air & went to charge at war with them but that's when death came flying through the air towards Vulgrim and tackled him to the ground, temporarily stunning him but that didn't last long because immediately Vulgrim swung his sword at Death but death dodged the blade but got slashed across the shoulder doing so. "Oh look, you actually did something to me. But to bad we horsemen don't bleed!" Death said before he went to send his dual scythes down on Vulgrim, who quickly dodged the attack & threw himself at War, slashing at his face with his claws. "You disgusting parasite." War snarled before his grabbed Vulgrims arm, crushing the bone as he squeezed it and tossed Vulgrim to Death who then pulled out Repentance & shot Vulgrim's right horn clear off. "Ugh! Damn you Death! Why do you even want my horn? Do you even know why that old man wants it!?" Vulgrim cried out in pain. "No, I don't care though. You needed to be killed eons ago. Don't take this personal." Death said as he swiped his scythe across Vulgrim's stomach, gutting him. "Let us go War." Death said as they entered a portal to bring the horn to Crow Father.

"Ahh horsemen. You returned!" The old man said as the horsemen approached him. "Here. Now tell us where the Blood Scythe is!" Death yelled as he threw the horn over to him. "Fine, I'll tell you Death. The Abomination Vault. The Scythe is in the abomination vault." Crow father firmly said as War looked at Death. "So what now?" He asked his brother. "Ready yourself. We're going to get that Damn Scythe." Death said as he tightened his fists in anticipation.

 _*Charred Council throne room*_

 **"THE HORSEMEN CAN NOT BE ABLE TO CLAIM THAT BLADE." The left head stated. "WHAT'S OUR COURSE OF ACTION NOW?" The right head questioned. "WE WILL SUMMON HIM & LET HIM TAKE CARE OF THOSE TWO. HIS LOYALTY MAY BE WAVERING BUT HE WILL DO IT." The center head stated firmly.**

 **There you have it, Chapter 5! Vulgrim is dead, yes! I never like him. I found him annoying somewhat. But at any rate, who did Death bring back? Man kind or nephilim? Also who is this person the council referred to as "Him"? Find out next chapter! Review,Favorite & Follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6, Enjoy!**  
 **DecepticonQueen: I'm glad you been liking it! But unfortunately it's coming to a close very soon. But I would still love you're thoughts on it, so keep it coming(:**

 **Chapter 6**

As the two horsemen went to leave the Tree of Life, the crowfather stopped them. "Death, have you told War about what you done concerning Man kind & Nephilim?" Crow father said as he folded his arms. "Stay out of this, Crowfather." Death said as he summoned Despair. War said nothing as he also summoned Ruin. He knew Death would tell him in time. As the horsemen rode War looked at Death. "Have you heard anything from our siblings?" He asked. "No. Not in 300 years. Why do you ask." Death asked his brother with a snort. "Just curious brother. I heard fury was in another realm a few hundred years ago & Strife was in the white city on a mission unbeknownst to myself. I wonder if they-" War began to say but Death interrupted him. "If they know about The Council's deceit? Perhaps but I don't know." Death said as they rode into a portal.

When the horsemen exited the portal Death quickly looked around his surroundings, his eyes drifting off in thought. "Death..Why did you send us here? To Kothysos." War asked as he looked at the area where his Nephilim brethren had a historical battle with the demons. "I didn't.. someone tampered with my portal. When I find out who it was, I'll kill them." Death said as he tightened his grip on Despair's reigns. "While we are here, how about you tell me what you did back in the Well of Souls." War asked, wanting an answer from Death right now. "Fine, I'll tell you. I was going to save you all along, So when I dropped into the Well I saw a vision of mankind if I brought them back. They would still be the ignorant race that they were, not willing to learn, therefore they wouldn't be ready in the end war." Death said as he crossed his arms. "So you doomed mankind.. What about the Nephilim. What about Absalom?" War asked as he watched his brother. "I didn't exactly doom Mankind, I'm sure there's still a few of them weaklings who somehow managed to survive the destruction on Earth. However,Absalom became a reanimated avatar for the Corruption, Who I killed again, there was no saving him. As for the Nephilim? I didn't bring them back either. They are too dangerous as a Race. You know this just as much as I do. So I tore into my chest and tore the shards of lamp the Nephilim souls were in out & destroyed it." Death explained as War listened on. "I understand now. What about your mask? I heard you took it off when you dropped into the Well. How did you get it back?" War asked yet again. Death getting very annoyed answered him "I climbed out of the well & took the mask from the crowfather. Right after that, Is when I went to the Council to get you." Death replied with annoyance in his voice. "I'm glad you cleared the air about that, after all you gave you're final speech. "A familiar voice rang out behind Death & War. "What the hell? What are you doing here?" Death asked the figure behind him as he turned around to face the person he was speaking to. "I'm here. To take care of business." The figure said as War took a step closer to the figure. "So the Council sent YOU after us huh.." War retorted as he pulled out Chaoseater. "Yes they did, but don't get me wrong. This IS personal." The figure chuckled. "This is a suicide mission...Strife." Death said as he summoned Harvester instead of his dual scythes & pointed it at his other brother, who was standing on rock formation holding his pistol's in his hands, getting ready to open fire on his brothers.

 **There's chapter 6! So Death didn't save mankind nor the nephilim. Also Strife is this person the Council sent after Death & War, but what is Strife's motives for doing this? Shit is about to go down next chapter! Review, Favorite & Follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7 I hope you enjoy! I appreciate the reviews!**

 **Chapter 7**

War started to raise Chaoseater to attack as Strife aimed his Pistols at Death. "So this is personal?! What's your reasoning?!" Death yelled from behind his mask as he grip on Harvester tightened causing the handle to creak. "You.. All these years I had to put up with your self proclaimed leadership over us because you are a firstborn Nephilim! Well that changes today, after you are gone Death, I'll lead our siblings." Strife said as he glared at Death. Right before he shot Death a loud horn like sound came sounding out & the impact of soundwave that hit Strife, sent him flying a few feet. "Thanks War. You still use that thing?" Death questioned as he saw War holding the horn, Earthcaller. "Yes Death, I do. Its still useful sometimes. Now, back to the matter at hand. What do you suppose we do about Strife?" War asked his brother as he watched for Strife."good one War! But you'll have to try better than that!" Strife yelled as two gunshots were heard. "Gah! Damnit!" War yelled as two bullets hit him in the left leg. "War.. " Death started to say before he heard Strife running towards them. The two Horsemen readied themselves as their brother came at them shooting both pistols. Only a few bullets managed to hit Death & War, which hardly phased them. "So.. Those aren't bothering you? Try this!" Strife said as he pulled out a shotgun from behind his cloak & shot Death right in the chest. "Ugh! A new..toy.. Strife?.." Death asked as he winced in pain from his bloodless wound. "I call her, Damnation. Do you like?" Strife sneered as he bashed it against War's head causing him to stumble back. "Bastard.." He grumbled as he swung Chaoseater at Strives head with the flat end, the blow crushing Strife's helmet. "You bastard!" Strife snarled as he drew out a narrow blade. "Now die!" Strife yelled with such anger as he ran War through the chest with the blade. "Affliction... You got it.." Death whispered as he saw in horror of what War was going through by the awful sword. "No!" Death snarled as harvester changed into a spear, he hurled it at Strife with precise precision as it impaled him through the gut. "Oh brother, you should know.. That won't stop me." Strife chuckle as he yanked the spear from his body & tore Affliction from War & threw it at Death, who just barely missed it. "Coward. Using a abomination weapon against your own brother!" Death bellowed as he saw War struggling to stand because of the damage the sword did to his insides. "Die." Death said as he pulled out Repentance & shot strife in the chest & caused him to fall to his knees. "You ass. You got a pistol that has the same properties as mine. Clever." Strife retorted as he summoned Affliction to his side. "How did you get that sword bonded to you!" Death demanded. "Oh the Council did this they want you two dead" strife calmly replied as twirled Affliction in the air right as he was 10 feet away, a gauntlet hand came crashing through the armor covered horsemen. "Now stay down!" War demanded as he staggered next to his eldest brother. That's when another portal opened up behind Strife, "gather your self brother. Here comes company." Death said as he wielded his dual scythes. "What are you two loo-" Strife went to say before a violet whip wrapped around Strife's neck. "What the?.." Death mumbled as a figure walked out of the portal, "sorry I'm late but this ends now boys" a feminine voice rang out. "Fury?! You would turn your back on me!?" Strife cried out as he tugged on the whip. "You, my dear brother, betrayed us when you went to the Council for power above us!" Fury shrieked as she tightened the whip. "I've had enough of this! I'm sorry it came to this...Strife." Death & War said in union as War brought Chaoseater through Strife's side, cutting him in half as Death cut his head off with Harvester, killing his brother. "What do you suppose we do now?" Fury said as she put her whip away. I will aquire Blood Scythe, & go to the Charred Council... & destroy them." Death snarled beneath his mask as the horsemen opened a portal to where the Blood Scythe is said to be.

 **There you go! I loved this chapter & I currently re-read the abomination vault so I'm refreshed on some things. Stay tuned for next chapter since..it is the last one. Also you'll be in for a treat next chapter! Review, favorite & follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I assume You remember the Abomination Vault right sister?" Death asked Fury as the three horsemen walked out of a portal which led to a desert like realm. "Yeah, I recall it brother." Fury replied as she looked back & saw War slowly walking behind them. "War! What's the matter?" Fury asked as she put a hand in her brothers shoulder. "I can't help but think, if the Charred Council can manipulate Strife like that, what's stopping them from doing the same to us?" He stated as he waited for a response. "Damn... He's right." Death thought as he walked over to War, "War, let's keep going, I have a friend I must meet with in this realm. Let's go!" Death ordered as he summoned Despair, War summoned Ruin & Fury summoned Vengeance. There was a small building a few hundred yards away from the horsemen, which who were riding towards it. "Death why are we going there?" War asked as they neared the building. "Because.. I know a person who lives here.." Death remarked as they entered the black smoldering building. "Of course, yo would know someone lives in a place like this.." War snorted as he examined the house. "This way, keep up."Death said as he hurriedly walked towards a big black door at the end of a hall.

"Hello horsemen" a raspy voice said from behind a black chair that had its back turned towards the horsemen as they entered the room at the end of the hall. "Hello Keeper." Death said as he watched the chair turn around to reveal the old man with a iron mask covering his face. "What is it you need?" The keeper said as he turned his head, looking at each horsemen through his mask. "I need to ask, do you still work for the Charred Council?" Death asked quickly before Dust appeared on his shoulder. "No, I grew weary of them & decided to leave, I'm just living out my existence until they come for me themselves." The old man said with his arms folded. "I won't lie. That will probably happen Keeper. Now tell me, I'm in search of a weapon-" Death started but the Keeper cut him off. "I know what you seek, Death. That scythe is very powerful. But I must tell you something else. It isn't in the Abomination Vault. The Crow Father doesn't even know where it is for sure, he just assumed that was where it is." As the Keeper said this, Deaths eyes got big. "WHAT! TELL ME WHERE ITS AT NOW!" Death demanded with Harvester raised at the Keepers neck. "Fine, i see you are in no mood to ask questions. The keeper opened the oblivian portal on his wall & something came flying out of it into his hand. Fury & War just looked on in astonishment as Death sent Harvester to a absent realm, to be called upon if he needs it again. Death reached out & examined the scythe, it had a black hilt & a dark gray skull ornament as the pommel, silver blade with red streaks along the blade that looked like lightening bolts. It also looked like it had a aura faintly around it. "Death?" Fury asked as she put her hand on her brothers shoulder who was just staring at the scythe. "I'm fine sister. Let us go. We have a appointment to make." Death said firmly as he tinkered with Blood Scythe, finding out it can split into dual blades like Harvester. Why is this here?" Fury asked the Keeper. "Because, I needed insurance in case the Council came for me" the Keeper said with a muffled chuckle. "You still didn't answer her question." War said with annoyance. "Fine...tell them Death I know you remember it.." Keeper said as he watched Death handle the blade with care as if he was thinking about something. "I remember this weapon... I crafted it myself.. I made it before I made Harvester & almost bonded with it.." Death spoke aloud to himself. "I thought you crafted all the weapon's that was in the vault?" War asked, getting sick of Death's secrets. "That's what I told you. There's still things I haven't told you. I have my reasons." Death snarled as he saw the look on War's face. "Well maybe its time you tell us?" War yelled as he walked towards Death. "Not a chance, stand down before you lose a limb." Death remarked as he closed the distance between them. "If that's all horsemen, I'm very busy." The Keeper said. "Thank you for everything." Fury said as she opened a port to the charred council realm as her brothers argued.

As the horsemen exited the portal they looked around them at the cracked earth with lava coming out from the cracks and the embers that came up with each step they took towards the spot where three visages could be seen.

As the three horsemen made it to the spot of where the council visages were, Death looked around suspiciously "I thought they would have said something by now.." Fury stated as the heads fire barely glowed. War went to open his mouth but right before he did the ground started shaking with a earthquake. "Ahh Death. They know we are here now." War said as the visages shined bright with fire. "Shoe your true face's" Death yelled as the earthquake stopped. "AS YOU WISH" the right visage said as the fire died down & a figure walked out from the mouth "what the hell.." War muttered as a Demon with Violet skin & red horns with yellow eyes walked towards them slowly, "Hello Death.. Are you ready to die? I'm the demon of demons!" He cried out as he charged towards War & punched him in the chest sending him soaring through the air before Fury used her whip to catch him & bring him back down. "You slut!" The demon yelled as he ran towards fury with claws out stretched. "Not so fast!" Death yelled as he pulled out repentance & shot the demon three times in the chest causing it stumble a few times before he just shook his head & roared "I'm Salazar! You can't beat me!" He screamed as he summoned some black energy in his hand shot it towards Death, who in turn fell back from it. "Brother are you okay?!" Duty asked as she saw the hole in Deaths chest from the energy blast. "I'm..fine. It'll heal." Death snarled as he summoned the Blood Scythe & ran for Salazar. "Your gonna suffer Death. This I promise!" Salazar cried out as fury held him down with her whip & Death cut his head clean off with the scythe. "That was to easy.." War muttered as he kicked the body into the lava pool in front of them. "THAT IT WAS" another voice boomed out from the left visage as a figure walked out, this time its outline was different from the demon before it. It had Purple armor on with a huge sword on its back. It also had wings. "An angel is on the council huh.. Couldn't find anywhere else that would accept you!?" War said as he spat towards it. "You filthy creature. The full power I hold you couldn't even begin to understand. My name is Leozel" he said as he drew his sword & aimed it at War, who brought Chaoseater to parry the blow. "Death, Tell us. Why do you think the reason for Blood Scythe not being in your precious vault & why it was with the Keeper is?" Leozel asked he effortlessly countered everyone of War's attacks. "I don't know.." Death spat out as he gripped the blade & threw it towards the deity but just for it to be swatted away with one flick of the angel's wing. "We did it. As soon as the ward protecting the vault was broken during the incident with Hadrimon & Belistra, we used our powers & teleported the weapon to the Keeper, we knew he would betray us but until that time came, he was to harbor it." Leozel said as he grabbed war & got ready impale him, Death shoved his hand into the cracked earth & used his necromantic powers to summon a fire golem, who ran at the angel & shoved him hard, sending him flying from the youngest horseman. "Damn you... That won't happen again!" War roared as he realized how close to death he was. War looked at his sister who was absent in this fight, "Fury what's wrong?!" He yelled as he saw Fury just stare at the smokey sky. War didn't get a response from her because something caught his eye as well. Flying towards them at lightning speed was Uriel & Azrael. "The hellguard chief & the oldest scholar of the white city.. What are they doing here?" Fury asked aloud. "Death move, Now!" Uriel screamed as she flew towards the horseman & the angel doing battle. Death quickly jumped out of the way right before Uriel's sword pierced the armor & Leozel coughed up some blood. "Uriel.. This is the first time we met. When I was in the white city you wasn't even thought of." Leizel said as he backed off the blade, surprising Uriel. "No... But I was." Azrael's voice boomed out. "Ah Azrael. Its been along time." Leozel sneered. "I should of figured when you disappeared that you was a part of the Charred Council. You was always wanting to be the authority over everyone & that's what caused you to leave the white city." Azrael stated as he summoned a sword out of thin air with his magic. "Still using those petty magics? What can that sword made of a illusion do to me?" "You'll see.." The two angels said to one another as they took to the sky with their blades clashing. "Hello horsemen." Uriel greeted the three horsemen who all but Death looked puzzled as to why she & Azrael was here. "Im glad youbcould make it, We managed to kill one of the council members, Salazar a demon." Death said to her. "Salazar..that name...I heard he was once Lucifer's right hand." Uriel said as she thought about it for a moment "Interesting... But why are you here?" Fury asked as she watched the fight between the two older angels, neither one getting the upper hand on the other. "Death sent for us, well more precise, he sent Dust." Uriel confirmed as the horseman nodded. "Uriel now!" Azrael called out as he threw Leozel towards the group, Uriel flew up & chopped the descending angel's wings off. "Gah!" Leozel cried out in pain as he crashed into the ground. "Its over"Death said as he brought his scythe down on the angel, killing him.

As the group watched Leozel's body burn up the center visage started cracking down the middle. "What the hell.." War muttered as the whole visage shattered into hundreds of pieces. "Who was in it?" Fury asked as Death & Azrael's eyes got big. "Hello..Weaklings.." A voice boomed out from the smoke, the group heard a whistling sound coming towards them. "Move!" War cried out as he threw Chaoseater towards the sound, deflecting a axe that was coming towards Uriel. "Thank you...Horseman." Uriel said as she glared at the person comi,g towards them. His hair was jet black, had very little armor on, & had a huge black axe he carried. "Destruction." Death stated as he watched him walk closer.

 **Hey everyone here is chapter 8, I know I said this chapter would be the last one, I lied. Next chapter is the LAST ONE! enjoy! Review Favorite Follow**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Here's the FINAL chapter of Blood Scythe, Warning. It won't be as long as last chapter. Also if you liked this story & like Teen wolf, then please check out my Teen wolf story "Blood Moon" that will be what I put my undivided attention towards now that this story is over. Well onward to the story. Enjoy! Also I appreciate all the reviews!**

 **Chapter 9**

"Destruction?" War & Fury asked in union. "Tell them about me,Death." Destruction said with a grin. "He was said to be Lillith's first Nephilim even before myself & the other 'Firstborn' He broke away from the demon queen & secluded himself from all of creation, always searching for power I assume." Death explained as the other two horsemen & angels looked on. "That's true, vaugley. But no matter, you will all soon be dead. I'm not as weak as the other two."He stated as he ran at Fury grabbing her by the neck & knocking her out with one punch. "Damnit.. He is strong, took out Fury in one hit." War muttered as he rose Chaoseater & ran towards the oldest Nephilim. "Die bastard!" War yelled as he rose his blade but for it to only be knocked away from his hands. "What the.." Uriel muttered as Azrael & herself watched on in shock as the two horseman got decimated by the oldest living Nephilim. "Uriel, it seems this battle will be one to go down in history.. For myself & you might not make it out of this alive..." The scholar said as his expression fell into a worrisome one. "Enough, Destruction!" Death yelled as he summoned Harvestor & a purple aura flowed around him right before he transformed into his reaper form. "Death used his transformation.. This must be that dire.." War said as He watched his brother fly towards Destruction & grab him by the throat. "Death, you gotta try harder than that!" The older Nephilim remarked as He swatted Deaths hand away & a green-red aura started flowing around him as he grew a few feet taller with stone covering his body with cracks all over & lava coming out of them. "This is his transformation.." War said realizing that Death would no longer have the uper hand. "Prepare to perish!" Destruction in his transformed state screamed as he watched Death come flying,towards him & at that moment he threw out his fist punching Death square in the face causing him to fall to ground with his form shivering as he lost it & reverted back,to,his regular self. Death stood on blended knee with his hair covering his whole mask now as he was looking down, "What's wrong,with him?" Azrael asked as he started to walk towards the oldest Horseman. "Stay where you are Angel." Destruction said as he reverted back to his form as well & held his axe up high getting ready to bring it down on Death . as the axe blade was on it's way down Death shot his hand out & summoned Harvester to hold In front of him to counter the blow & looked at the older Nephilim who standing right over him. "Your mask.." Destruction muttered as he saw hairline cracks all the way down Death's bone mask. "Death's mask... Its been centuries since he's been without it.." Fury said to her brother War as they saw Death rip the mask from his face but his hair was still covering it from everyone's view. "Death grabbed Repentence out in a blur & shot Destruction in the chest several times as he got up from the ground & pushed his hair back, revealing his face (Looks like War minus the symbol on War's forehead.) "You...will suffer." Death calmly as he summoned Harvester in one hand & Blood Scythe in the other. "Die!" Death yelled as he brought the two Scythe's across the Nephilim's chest. "Nice try...but won't kill me.." Destruction said holding his chest. "No... But this will." a feminine voice said behind Destruction as a dagger bursted through his neck killing him as he turned into ash. "Lillith!?" Death said as he backed up a foot. "Yes Death its me.. I can tell you bunch are wondering just how I killed him with a small dagger? Thing is. I crafted that dagger right after I made him & before I created the rest. Its enchanted to kill a Nephilim in one blow. No matter who it is."Lilith explained as the group listened on. "Well anyway, I must go. But before I do." Lilith tossed the weapon into the lava, destroying it. "Farewell" She said as she vanished. "So what will we do now? The Charred Council is dead & so is Strife. The balance is now unprotected from being unblanaced & war could start at anytime." Fury asked as the angels said their goodbyes & took off as well. "We will always protect the balance & if the time of war comes, we'll be ready." Death stated as he summoned his steed & the others followed suit, "What are you gonna do?" War asked as they rode. "I'm going home. Its time for a rest, Goodbye my siblings." Death said as he opened a portal for his home realm & stepped through it.

 _"The Horsemen went on to keep justice between the realms with great success as Heaven & Hell renewed their treaty & The Horsemen went to live in other realms. It was peace eternal."_

 **So...that was the last chapter of Blood Scythe. Please Review, Follow &Favorite. Also check out my Teen Wolf story if you will! I'd greatly appreciate it! Good bye(**:


End file.
